


One Last Moment

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [33]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kadanmance, Other, Pic Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before death, Theramina Brosca sees what might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parting Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364468) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



> Picfic was inspired by [this screencap](http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvz3a60OWF1r040l6o1_1280.jpg) from a survival ending.

_It's a good dream, isn't it, Theramina?_

The words that echoed around her sounded familiar, rumbling as they did up through the bones of her feet, her chest, her fingertips. They seemed to come from the ground itself--spoken in a slow, deep voice with no gender, felt more than heard.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's wonderful. So this is what it could have been."

_Do you regret now not taking the witch's offer?_

"No." She looked all around her, drinking it in. "It was...I dunno. It _felt_ wrong. I didn't really _know_ if it was, or wasn't, but something in me told me it wasn't the thing to do." Her lips twitched upwards. "Stone sense, maybe?"

 _Was it worth it, my little one_?

Theramina wiped the tears from her cheeks and closed her eyes, sealing the images in the back of her head: Sten's grateful smile, the best thing she'd ever seen; Alistair's hand in her own, courage and honesty and affection for a duster not worth a bent copper; her first sky, vast and stomach-swoopingly frightening, but so bright and so beautiful she'd lost all powers of speech. She had love. She had friends. She lived a glorious blaze of life.

"Every damn minute of it," she whispered as the dream broke and she let the Stone take her into its dark embrace.

In that last brief flash of consciousness, she knew; wherever they went from there, she would be with them.


End file.
